Gundam Side Story 0079: Children of Archimedes
Gundam Side Story 0079: Children of Archimedes is an upcoming fan-fiction series written by GundamFanon user Jpsblue. Distributed through Fanfiction.net, story-writing began in June 2017. It is set in the timeline of the meta-series and focus on the deployment and journey of the 702nd MS Platoon (also known as the Greeks) during the . While the story is still being written, each chapter can be read at Fanfiction.net here. =Storyline= Children of Archimedes follows the journey of the 702nd MS Platoon, a mobile suit team. Starting with the historic , the story quickly progresses to the , and the journey this Zeon unit follows. From landing at Kazakhstan to taking and loosing Odessa, Children of Archimedes lets you experience the One Year War from the eyes of Zeon soldiers who truly believe in the war they are fighting for. =Chapters= January, Universal Century Year 0079... The space colony Munzo declares it's independence of the Earth Federation, proclaiming itself the Principlaity of Zeon, and starting a war of independence from Earth. In the opening salvo, "Operation British" in enacted, a plan to crash a space colony cylinder to earth while simultaneously initiating a ground war. Jaburo, the Federal Army headquarters in South America was the target. Thanks to desperate resistance by the Federal military, the colony breaks apart in the atmosphere over Arabia. Jaburo is saved, but the colony crashed on Sydney, Australia, changing the landscape and creating a giant bay where the proud city once stood. With the failure of "Operation British", Zeon's lack of resources precluded the long-term war they were now faced with. With a desperate need for resources, an attack on Earth was ordered to secure the natural bounty that the pale blue dot offered. Before Earth could be invaded however, the Zeon military would need to break through the Earth Federation forces. In a fleet battle that would become legend, Zeon fields the first combat-ready mobile suits, changing the course of war forever... Chapter One: Loum's Last Gleaming At the historic Battle of Loum, mobile suit pilot Jovan Shchavelsky proves himself to be a competent leader, catching the eye of the . Chapter Two: Garma and Jovan at Granada With the invasion of Earth soon to be underway, assembles numerous mobile suit platoons to be the vanguard of Zeon interests. Brought to , the 702nd MS Platoon meets for the first time. Chapter Three: Pale Blue Drop As the forces scramble, Zeon launches the invasion of Earth. Hundreds of mobile suits are part of the operation, the 702nd MS Platoon being part of the first wave. Chapter Four: Dust and Sand With the landing successful, the 1st Terrestrial Mobile Division must make it's way to Baikonur spaceport, crippling the Federation forces. Chapter Five: Zakus In the Desert Having successfully taken Baikonur, the 702nd make their way to take Odessa, a critical resource point for the Zeon forces. Chapter Six: Shchavelsky's War With Odessa squarely under Zeon control, the occupation forces begin to socialize with the locals, and come to understand the earthlings perspective of the war. Chapter Seven: That Midnight Rider As Zeon forces attempt to pacify the local populace, riots and guerrilla conflicts begin to break out in the surrounding areas. Meanwhile, Federation forces are getting dangerously close to perfecting their own mobile suits. Chapter Eight: You Are Here Federation forces field their new mobile suit teams, devastating the Zeon military. Fighting for their's and the lives of their new Earth friends, the 702nd must face the Federation's new GM suits head on. Chapter Nine: Equinox With the loss of Odessa, the Zeon forces begin retreating from Earth. On their way to the nearest evacuation site, the 702nd encounters another Zeon force that refuses to give up the fight. Chapter Ten: They That Believeth As the Earth evacuation beings, the 702nd must defend Baikonur from Federation forces. Between escaping HLVs and Federation mobile suits, will the 702nd make it off Earth before the final curtain falls? =Trivia= The title of each chapter follows an interesting pattern. Chapters one and ten are named after an episode of the re-imagined Battlestar Galactica, while chapter two and nine are named for a Star Trek episode. Chapters three and eight reference a piece of real life space exploration explained by Carl Sagan, and chapters four and seven are taken from lyrics by popular songs sung by Johnny Cash. Chapters five and six reference events that take place during the . *Chapter One is a reference to Kobol's Last Gleaming, while Chapter Ten references He That Believeth in Me. *Chapter Two references the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode Darmok, while Chapter Nine references Equinox. *Chapter Three makes note of the Pale Blue Dot photograph while Eight follows this up with Carl Sagan's famous You Are Here speech. *Chapter Four pulls from Johnny Cash's rendition of I've Been Everywhere and Seven is a nod to God's Gonna Cut You Down *Chapter Five and Six are references to the 08th MS Team, with Chapter Five named after , and Chapter Six after .